Ladders are simple devices used for climbing up or down and consist essentially of: (1) two long side pieces or spaced uprights with outer and inner edge surfaces and (2) cross pieces or horizontal rungs between the spaced uprights. Step ladders have a hinged support for steadying the structure and are often equipped with a flat receptacle which is attached to the ladder and assumes a horizontal position when the ladder is in use.
Although ladders and step ladders are common and in widespread use, it is difficult to perform various activities since the user only has access to the attached receptacle in the case of the step ladder; and has no means to support tools, brushes, supplies and the like when using a ladder.
In addition, both ladders and step ladders have cross pieces which are too narrow to adequately support and balance the user, particularly during prolonged periods of use. Narrow rungs, particularly on new aluminum ladders, hit the arch of the foot and are uncomfortable for long periods of work. The narrow rungs also diminish the balance of the user; therefore, the user must prop his/her knee against an adjacent rung for support, or hold on to the upright. It is readily apparent that enhanced balance is important to users who typically assume precarious positions on a ladder or step ladder.
In view of these limitations, scaffolding has been used to support supplies, tools and equipment, and to provide balance and support for the user. Scaffolding is expensive and it is inconvenient. It is apparent that cumbersome scaffolding takes considerable time and effort to assemble and to move from place to place as a typical job progresses.
It is the object of the present invention to provide accessories which adapt to and attach to existing ladders and step ladders to facilitate access to tools, supplies, etc., and to balance and stabilize the user. More particularly, the invention includes the following major accessories:
(1) support means comprising a wide foot plate to enhance the stability and balance of the user, so the user need not support himself against a rung or by holding on to an upright. Therefore, both hands are free and the user is able to work comfortably for long periods of time,
(2) support means comprising a rigid shaft utensil support inserted into a rung to support tools, equipment, supplies, etc., which may be placed thereon or suspended therefrom.
The support means comprising the foot plate and rigid shaft are both adjustable to adapt to the various rungs in accordance with the requirements of the user. Both support means are also adjustable to a variety of angles thus freeing the user from the practice of conforming to the angle of the ladder itself. In summary, the support means and related components described herein, when used with a ladder, provide a system which adapts to user, whereas current ladders force the user to conform to the limitations of the ladder.
Briefly stated, the accessories generally include the following basic components:
(1) A support means to rest on a rung and a clamp to attach said support means to the edge of the upright and adjustable screws to contact the upright so as to adjust the horizontal orientation of said support means, and reaction means to provide resistance as the adjustable screws are tightened.
(2) Support means as described above comprising a wide foot plate to rest on a ladder rung and reaction means consisting of opposed clamp plates to contact the outer edges of an upright.
(3) Support means as described above comprising a rigid shaft passing through a rung to support utensils and reaction means contacting the interior of the rung.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.